


Футбольные депрессяшки

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Депрессяшки, малые стихотворные формы, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: челлендж





	Футбольные депрессяшки

### Роберту Левандовскому посвящается:

### Виктору Михайловичу Гончаренко посвящается:


End file.
